


The John of Holmes Siblings

by youknowmevj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Manipulation, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft's Meddling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Poor John, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Post-The Final Problem, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-22 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmevj/pseuds/youknowmevj
Summary: Eurus makes a deal with the Baker Street boys after the events of TFP and moves to 221B. This is a story of Sherlock and Eurus doing everything they could to keep John theirs. They manipulate/threaten John into loving them and John wants to escape the psychotic siblings with Rosie but will he succeed when all the three Holmes siblings hold him in their tight clutches?"There's no leaving us John. We love you and you belong to us."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a dark fic. The first few chapters will be set to develop the characters but you will find smut eventually. I looove the idea of these two geniuses being obsessed with John Watson. Even bloody Mycroft helps! Poor John <3 
> 
> I know this is yet a WIP but I assure you I will finish this work. Leaving things incomplete is just not my thing. So, in case you wish to get notifications for future updates, please subscribe to the work. 
> 
> Oh, and any remarks are highly appreciated.

 

"Eurus, please understand, you need to help us. There are lives of thousands at stake."

"So? Why should I help you? What do I get in return Mycroft? Will you free me out of this prison? Oh wait, that was indeed promised to me after my little game got over at our house. It's evident, however, none of you wish to keep that promise."

"Sherlock was the one who promised you. And we do keep coming to meet you, don't we?"

Eurus gave a choked laugh. Neither of them uttered a word for the next couple of minutes. Mycroft had tried almost everything and was now at a complete loss of ideas as to what could possibly make Eurus help him deduce important intel on the next potential bomb blast. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while and then all of a sudden-

"Well, I _can_ help you."

That caught Mycroft a bit off-guard."Oh? And what changed your mind?", he spoke slowly and suspiciously.

Eurus smirked. "Do not mistake it as a deed of _altruism,_ brother. I'll assist you in this problem of yours only on one condition."

"Which is-?"

"Freed me and put me in flat 221B, Baker Street."

If anything, Mycroft was definitely not expecting  _that._  

"Why? You could ask me to free you, but why Baker Street?"

Eurus scoffs. "Really Mycroft? You can do better than that. I know you are an idiot but no need to show it time and again. My _motive_ here is to move in with my brother Sherlock and his- his best friend John." Maybe Mycroft was imagining things but he saw a shadow pass across her face. "I do need to catch up. Besides, the two of them are interesting and I want to lead a normal life - with them"

That made some sense, but not entirely.

"Yes, I do understand you want to pass some valuable time with Sherlock. Why John though? You have never mentioned him specifically and e has nothing to do with you, does he?"

Eurus couldn't control her laughter on that. "Wow. Wow? Isn't that what pedestrian people say to such foolishly obvious questions? Jim told me once." She kept pacing the room. "John Watson is a great man and I have had my eyes on him. He intrigued me the moment we exchanged numbers after the bus ride. We used to chat with each other but at that point of time, I was focusing on Sherlock. John was still on the back of my head, mind you. After our little game got over, John has also been visiting me along with Sherlock and won't you agree how fascinating he is? I can drink that smile he gives me when I throw a particularly smart jab at Sherlock. How can one not love him? He is meant to be coveted. Beautiful little human with a dangerous streak. Such a lovely paradox, isn't he? Wouldn't he make such a good lover?" Eurus was blushing like a lovesick school girl which was amusing and so out of character from Mycroft's perspective that he couldn't help but gape.

Mycroft was seriously baffled with the turning of events. Although he is not very good with people, it was evident even to him that Eurus was interested in John as a romantic partner. Her eyes and body language clearly spoke as much. He knew that Eurus was a sexual being but this was...different. His sister usually did not care who she was in bed with as long as there was a warm body but this time, she spoke of John as if she wanted to _consume_ him.

 John was however, yet to move on from Mary,busy settling life with his daughter. What made this worse was the fact that Sherlock had unrequited feelings for John too. He knew that when John did move on from his late wife, Sherlock would approach John. Sherlock was so serious about it that he even asked Mycroft to help him, which was something his little brother despised so much. Initially Mycroft teased him for it but seeing Sherlock pine for John everyday (CCTV showing how Sherlock looked at John between cases, flat bugs showing how much Sherlock longed his friend's company,and obviously the fact that Sherlock did start using again when John started living with Mary), he promised Sherlock that he would help him in any way he could. But just a day after he made his vow, he had to divert his mind to the bomb blast plans. And now Eurus said THIS.

"Sister mine, you know John is in a vulnerable state right now. And what surety do I have that you would not try to kill any one of them, or both, or anyone?"

"You do know that I am perfectly capable of having them murdered from these prison walls as well. All I want is to go and live at Baker Street. With them, with _John."_

 

Mycroft processed this. If he allowed Eurus to move into 221B, he could possibly use Eurus' intellect anytime the British government faced a problem. If Eurus' past behavior is taken into consideration, it was quite certain that she was more on the psychopathic side. Since childhood, whatever thing she thought was hers, she took it without a single second thought. She was obsessive, possessive of her things, her feelings. But this had always been about objects and never _people_. John Watson was the first person Mycroft had seen Eurus talk about like this. And, 'love' or 'romance' was another chapter. Well, he should not be surprised, he thought the same for Sherlock but it seems Dr. Watson has some majestic powers to draw sociopathic geniuses to him.

Moreover, what could possibly go wrong? Yes, Sherlock would be devastated and John would try to uphold his pride and character, eventually things would get settled. He loved his brother but he loved his political position and power too. He had to put a stop to the bombings before the plans took shape. Perhaps Eurus would lose interest in John after a while? Maybe Eurus and her intellectual challenges would keep Sherlock's mental faculties occupied enough that he would back out, stop pining and let Eurus live with John? Voila! And, this wasn't the first time Mycroft would be using John to keep one of his siblings in check. Sure, Sherlock had his obsession with John too, but Eurus had another extremity and currently, John was more of an asset with Eurus than Sherlock. Maybe later he could place John with Sherlock again.

_Poor John Watson would have to submit and love Eurus and bear her amorous attractions to him but it's for the best, isn't it?_

"Alright dear sister. I will convince the pair of them. You have to remember your part of the deal, though. You'll have to help the British government with your intellectual services whenever the need arises and I will make sure you get to spend time with Dr. Watson"

Eurus was positively ecstatic after hearing those words. "Convincing you was easier that I thought. I always knew you had a dubious morale Mycroft."

"Just so you know, Sherlock also-"

"Yes, Sherlock is also romantically interested in John and plans to court him. I know." She smirks.

"Just move me into Baker Street Mycroft. You would get what the British government wants and leave the plans of 'how to make John mine' with me."

"I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes I do, and I would invite you home when John officially declares he's mine."

With that, Mycroft sighed and left. Eurus grinned wide and started making plans on wooing John. Sherlock would give tough competition, she knew. This entire thing would indeed be interesting and she would love John like Sherlock could never. She sat down by her cot in the corner and began writing 'My John' on the wall with her fingers repeatedly all the while plotting her devious plan.

"I'm coming for you John, my love. And once I'm home with you, it's a point of no return."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock!"

"What now, John?"

"How many times have I told you not to leave dead human body parts around the living room? Kitchen is horrendous too but you do know that Rosie plays in the hall, don't you?" John shouts from the living room, exasperated.

Sherlock sighed and strode into the hall. And when he did, he stopped dead in the tracks. He was greeted with the delicious view of one John Watson bent over, clearing Rosie's toys from the floor, sticking up his plump arse up in the air. He licked his lips and it took everything for him to not go over, spank him, twist his ash blonde hair in his fingers and shag him senseless. Yes, he'd been fantasizing about John since his return from the dead. But no, he had to get a girlfriend and marry her! But Sherlock loved John and would do anything to keep him happy. However, he also could not deny how delighted his subconscious was when Mary was no longer in between him and John. John has moved into Baker Street again then, after renovations, and Sherlock was looking out for the best opportunity to propose John. The sexual tension was _killing_ his guts. He knew he had a dark side which prompted him to take what he deemed his own, then and there, but he controlled his urges.

"Wh what? I had cleaned the room out for Rosie!"

John turned to stand upright, much to Sherlock's disappointment.

"Oh really? Then what the heck is this shite?" He jiggled a zip bag containing four rotten human-female fingers right across Sherlock's face. He must have forgotten that while cleaning up, somehow. Oh yes! He got a call from Lestrade informing him of a new case. That's how he forgot. Well, if forgetting it has earned him a delectable view of John's arse, he'd do it again.

"Must have forgotten. Anyway, Rosie seems to be intrigued by it. She could pick up my traits and set off a journey being a great chemist or biologist."

John smiled his beautiful smile. "As much as I'm happy to see you interested in Rosie's future, I do hope we stick around with each other long enough for what you envision to actually happen."

Sherlock frowned at that. Yes he was taking interest in Rosie, but that was just because she's a part of John's life. He is not particularly fond of babies but doesn't have a problem as well. But no, no no no no. What did John say? ' _hope to stick around' HOPE. What does he mean? Of course he is sticking up with me till the rest of eternity. John cannot even think of leaving me again. How could he be doubtful of that?_

"John, I'm sure we're sticking around long enough for that."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes of course, you think, we won't?"

"No, I mean of course we would. But you know, I would have to move out  _someday._ I still mourn Mary now, but Rosie can't be deprived of a mother. And, I would like to start a family again you know? But We'll remain best of friends there's no second guessing that."

Something inside Sherlock breaks.  _John is thinking about moving OUT. Which means leaving me alone. And start a family? Again?He's thinking of another woman in his life? How can he not see how much I WANT him! NEED him! And shagging another random woman? Heck, she won't even love John to the extremes I do. No, that's completely unacceptable. You CANNOT leave me Dr. John Watson! You like it or not!_

"John! You can't possibl-"

Just then, the British government's very own Iceman entered the scene. He didn't even have the courtesy to knock the door this time.

"Greetings, dear brother. Dr. Watson." John nodded in return. Sherlock just sulked.

"What brings you here today Mycroft?", Sherlock snapped at him.

Mycroft's face remained as impassive as ever but his voice dropped a pitch. "We have important matters to be discussed today."

The Holmes brothers sat on the opposite chairs.

"Tea, Mycroft?"

"No John, Thank you", he replied curtly.

John gave him a suspicious nod and sat down on the sofa after lifting Rosie in his arms, rocking her from side to side to make her sleep. Mycroft did not request tea today which was - _odd._

"How have you two been lately?"

"Cut the niceties please. I do have to go to the clinic later. Better save time."

Mycroft cleared his throat. "Very well. Let me get straight to the point. Eurus and I have materialised an unambiguous agreement with each other. The conditions are simple and I just need your endorsement on the issue. Uh, both of yours."

Sherlock and John glanced at each other.

"And what is the agreement, brother dear?"

"She wishes to move into your flat with you two."

John nearly knocked Rosie off his lap at hearing it. At first he couldn't understand what was being spoken but when he could, his mind could only assess all the things wrong with the proposition.

"What? Why?! Mycroft you cannot tell me you agreed to this. What did she offer you in return for this? And what is the reason for her to move here? Does she want to take revenge? Seven hells, I'm not staying in this flat with Rosie if she moves here. Please tell me this is a sick joke."

Sherlock interjected- "Mycroft all I can deduce is she isn't moving to harm anyone of us- at least physically. Then why? To spend time with me? Fine, I can be alright with it. But if John threatens to move out because of her, I'm sorry you would have to break your deal with her."

Of course, Mycroft had correctly estimated the reactions he would extort from both of them. He had come with preparations, though.

"John, you do not have to worry. After her little meetings with you two at Sherrinford lately, she grew rather fond. She plans to restart her life with better actions and deeds and she thinks if you can handle Sherlock, you could purportedly help her get better as well." With this, Mycroft smiled smugly which made John shift uneasily in his chair.

A slight tinge of jealousy evoke in Sherlock. It never occurred to him that Eurus could take interest in John. All her ministrations with John were to attract Sherlock's attention. She can't possibly happen to have interest, per se, in John. Can she? 

"Anyway, there is no another room for her. There are only 2 bedrooms. Hence, either she stays or I stay.", John huffed.

"You do not have to worry about the sleeping arrangements. That would be taken care of shortly. To be honest, she is perfectly capable of using her power and putting herself here but she wants to change and has taken the effort of making a straight forward deal. Doesn't this make things better? And think about how many lives you would be saving John. If we allow her to live here, she can help us deduce Intel on special forces."

"I'm totally capable of doing that for you Mycroft!" Sherlock shouts, a bit offended.

"We both know that's not quite true Sherlock. She is a better genius than both of us and shouldn't we allow her to use it to her full capacity for the good deeds? I think she can be tamed and will be under a watchful eye here."

Sherlock considered this and looked at John. Sherlock didn't give two shits about good deeds but having Eurus would surely give him adrenaline rushes and they could have genius conversations at times. But if that meant John was at stake, then it was a complete no brainer that Sherlock would refuse.

John finally replied, "Are you sure it's safe? I mean, I can move out if she wants to stay with Sherlock. Hell, what will I be doing anyway in between two geniuses?"

"NO!", the Holmes brothers reply in unison.

"What I want to imply is that she wishes both of your company. If either of you denies, she will back out from the deal. If I were you John, I would say yes in an instant. Yes, unless you are afraid of a bit of unpredictability and aren't too keen on acting in the country's best interest."

"Don't appal me Mycroft. I'm definitely not scared and would do anything in my capacity to help the Queen's country." Yes, prod the ego of a soldier, question their patriotism and watch them dance. Works like a charm.

"So is that a yes?"

John took a deep breath and nodded in the affirmative.

Sherlock had been observing the conversation rather quietly and thought that something was not in place. He couldn't put a finger on it. Still, he could welcome Eurus but only if John doesn't leave. He looked at John expectantly.

John understood the silent question. "She clearly wants both of us here, so I can't be moving out. Fine, let's see what this is all about. This can't be bad."

"Oh, of course, Dr. Watson. She'd be delighted with your allowance and I will be dealing with the moving arrangements immediately. And that's my cue to leave. Take care both of you." The 'you will be needing it' remains unspoken.

Mycroft elegantly made his way out towards his black sedan and smiled triumphantly to himself. So it went according to the plan. The initial days and confessions will be a havoc, but there was nothing he couldn't handle.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Since Mycroft's visit at Baker Street, John is not able to relax himself. He was currently sitting on his clinic desk, waiting for the next patient, still worrying about the days to come. He was almost at the end of the shift, preparing to go treat the last couple of patients, pick up Rosie from her nanny and have a peaceful sleep before the chaos moves into his flat.

Then his phone rang.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"You would like to come home now. Eurus must be reaching in another hour or so."

"She what? Mycroft just came in the morning! Couldn't this wait? I didn't think she will be moving this quick."

"I'm afraid she is. Please don't be scared of her. I assure you John, we can deal with this. Together. You won't leave me alone with her right?"

"Ugh. Yes okay." John pinches the bridge of his nose." I'll be picking Rosie and coming home."

"Goodbye. See you."

John finishes packing his things, apologizes to Sarah, picks Rosie up and enters the flat.

"Sherlock I swear I'm this close to loosing my sanity. This is just absurd. And have you thought what will we be saying to Mrs. Hudson? Good thing she is on a vacation right now but sooner or later she will get to know about her new tenant."

John really never thought he would have to stay in a house with Eurus. Yes, she was pretty and he liked her, or well her impersonation, when they used to chat at nights. This invokes another feeling in him.  _Guilt._ This was the very woman with whom he almost cheated on Mary. And you see? Now they are moving in together! What can be worse?

He didn't know. Yet.

Before Sherlock could reply, the door opened. Jeez, can someone,.for a change, ring the bell? 

Mycroft enters first. Behind him are two muscular giant men, each wearing a black suit and carrying weaponry. As if this was a secret base of some kind. Then enters the lady of the hour-

Eurus Holmes.

Mycroft proceeds to sit on John's chair and his-bodyguards?- men stand at each side of the door. When Eurus is inside the house, one of them closes the door behind. She was wearing a tight silk black bodycon dress, two straps in lieu of sleeves, high cleavage at the top, lacy embroidery at the hems, and the ends just hugging at her thighs, complimenting her figure. She had done her hair nice and wavy, and adorned her lips with cherry red lipstick. Oh god. John could not deny she looked-  _gorgeous._

John realised his gaping and tried his best to stand straight and wall his expression but failed. The Holmeses apparently already deduced because Sherlock was scowling at him, Mycroft was amused and Eurus was visibly flattered.

Eurus moved towards John in a snake like fashion, tick tocking on her equally black stilettos. Why was she dressed as if attending a party? He did not know.

"Hello John, pleasure to meet you again." Eurus brought her hand forward. She was beaming at him. It was deliciously sickening.

John reluctantly shook her hand. "Hello Ms.Holmes . Same here." He gave her an awkward smile.

"Really John? You know you can call me Eurus. Are we not that familiar yet? Well, we do have a lot of time to get close, don't we?"

John DID NOT want to get into the implication of that. Thankfully, Sherlock interrupted and John gave a sigh of relief.

"Hello Eurus. How are you?" Sherlock sounded a bit uneasy. He had no reason to be uneasy, of course. He knew John had no interest in Eurus, almost hated her. Then why? Why was he so insecure with them standing so close by? 

Oh, OH.

Sherlock ran a quick deduction on the entirety of his sister. Since the conversation with Mycroft to Eurus' dress style to her body postures in reaction to John to her spoken words. Sherlock could not believe this. She was  _romantically_ interested in John. His John. He grew furious and dug his nails into the balls of his hand, rendering the knuckles white.

If Eurus sensed his growing jealousy and possessiveness, she did not mention it. She just smiled and replied "I'm fine, brother. Thank you. I'm sure you're too."

"Yes", he replied rather quicker than possible. It took all his energy to not throw her own sister outside the flat. But he knew if he did so, John would be terrified and maybe won't get back to Sherlock or Mycroft will make sure of that. Speaking of him, did he know? Of course he knew! Yet he let this happen which means if he needs a solution, he would have to work himself.

Mycroft decides to break the silence. "I think everything is settled. My minions would do the requisite shopping for you Eurus and have it delivered by tomorrow. If you need anything else, do tell me."

"Ah yes, Mycroft. You told me you would take care of the sleeping arrangements?"

Mycroft visibly tenses on the question but sternly replies, "Eurus will explain that to you Dr. Watson. And Eurus, have you created the file on the bombings?"

"Yes, I have given it to your PA. Now you may leave."

Mycroft shrugs, bids his farewell and leaves without uttering another word. Sherlock is left furious and John is perplexed.

"Uhm, it's clear Mycroft hasn't done anything. I'll sleep on the couch with Rosie. Eurus you can take my room." John says.

"Nonsense, John. I am not kicking you out of your bed."

Sherlock looses his color. He almost knows where she is going with this. But he has a plus point. John is a military man, he won't have a problem in-

"No Eurus, take my bed instead. I will sleep in John's room. Two 'friends' can stay in one room." 

"Ah, yes that should not be a problem." John says. Sherlock grins proudly at his suggestion.

Eurus creases her eyebrows. Clearly, thinking about a good reason. "Can we discuss about that later? Let's get to know each other first. What about a game? Better idea, whoever wins decides the sleeping arrangements for tonight."

Sherlock thinks,  _clever, very clever. Eurus thinks she will win and sleep with John tonight. No she is underestimating me. I will win John today. Definitely not her._

"What game?" John blurts out.

"We will be playing 'Truth or dare' and get to know each other. Who ever backs out looses."

"Alright" "Okay", the men reply.

So then they begin. The first few rounds are rather plain, discussing truths about their habits leaving Eurus and Sherlock bickering a few of the times. And then-

"John, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"The first dare of the game! How interesting. Let me think about this." It was Eurus' chance to give the dare. She would make the best use of it, obviously.

"I give you a dare to kiss me, John."

Sherlock is not surprised. John, however is.

"What? No. I quit."

"Really? Why John. Come on! Just some fun"

"If he wants to quit, he quits!" Sherlock shouts through clenched teeth.

Eurus just laughs. "Okay. Okay. So now the game is between you and me Sherlock?"

"Oh, it was always between you and me, wasn't it Eurus? If you fail to notice, let me tell you I am quite observant, and I do see the challenge you are forcing me into. Just so you know, I will beat you in this and win."

Eurus quirks an eyebrow and clearly likes how this conversation is going. "Will you now brother? You had a headstart of almost 5 years and yet you failed. I entered the field just recently and already progressing. I'll win Sherlock and you will see".

John is confounded. "What are you two talking about? 5 years? Is it about Moriarty again?"

Eurus is in awe and thinks  _My dear John, you don't realize at all, do you? The game we are talking about is about YOU. You are the prize to be claimed. Sherlock knows now I want you too. He thinks he will claim you but no John. I will make you mine, whatever it takes. Fighting Sherlock for you would be a fun side mission, but YOU are what I want and you will give yourself to me. If not, then I will take what is not given._

"No John, it's not. Nevermind. Let us continue."

It is Sherlock's turn.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth". Eurus evidently knows there is no truth she can't say that she won't be able to answer.

"What is the real reason of coming here Eurus? Tell us. Do you really wish to change? Is that it?"

Hmm.  _Interesting question._

"My real reason to come here is to spend time with the two of you. I really like being around you two and minor visits at Sherrinford weren't enough. As about the change, yes I have." Wasn't it true? She did change. She never felt so deep for a man before. John changed her. Those 15 minute visits at the prison left such lasting impressions of him.

Sherlock just grunts.

"My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Eurus smirks.  _One point._ Sherlock took truth because he knew dare would not be easy. Little does he know the truth isn't any easier.

"Tell me, have you ever been sexually interested in anyone? Who is it Sherlock?"

Sherlock stops breathing. Eurus' grin widens.  _Two points._ If he says John, John will get offended and leave. If he says no one, he knows that Eurus knows so his lie will get caught.

"I...I... can we change the question?"

John speaks this time. "Why Sherlock? Such an easy question. Just say Irene Adler and it's done. Why the fussing?"

"Please, don't be ridiculous John"

"No questions shall be changed Sherlock, Answer or Quit", she pouts.

Sherlock hated it. He hated his parents for ever begetting Eurus. It was all so good, John and Sherlock were suppose to share the bed and now they were playing this game. He was only ever interested in John. He had no idea where John got the idea he was interested in Irene. Anyway, he just can blurt out, neither lie. _Let Eurus win this time, just a night. Doesn't mean John is hers._

"I q...quit"

Three things happen at once. Eurus let's out a triumphant cheer, Sherlock knocks out the table, almost waking Rosie up and John widens his eyes in disbelief.

"Did Sherlock bloody Holmes QUIT? Quit over such an immaterial question? God, what planet have I switched to?"

"Oh John, don't be surprised. You do know, I'm better at games than your other flatmate.", Eurus winks at John. 

"Great you win. Happy?"

"Very much, brother mine. And with that I claim my prize.-" Before she can finish, Sherlock trips down on the floor and shouts in utter pain.

"Aaaaahh"

"Sherlock!" John rushes to Sherlock's side to make him sit and rubs a hand on the sprain. He walks to his First aid kit, removes his ointment and rubs it on the irritant area.

Eurus can see right through it. It's a facade. A ruse. Sherlock is acting to be in pain because he knows the doctor in John won't leave by his side. 

"John, John I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly today. Can you sleep in my room to take care of me? I'm sure Eurus is humane enough to not behave like a child and make you leave my paining feet untreated."

"Al... alright. Just relax. Eurus, take my room. I'll be taking care of this git for the night."

This leaves Eurus fuming and Sherlock smirks from the sides of his mouth.  _The great bastard._ Eurus considers plainly stating Sherlock's lie but then another plan hits her. She smiles.

"Yes. I'll retire to the bed. Goodnight gents."

John and Sherlock go to the bedroom just the moment. Eurus, on the other hand, leaves to go to the kitchen.

_Let's see Sherlock, where have you kept your chemicals? Uhmm yes, this and that. Oh this is going to be fun. I do not care if John likes my ways or not, love can be incited by fear. You were frightened to approach John, I'm not. I will take John tonight. Drugging him, yes. It would surely add to the fun. Would you like to see Sherlock? How I claim John for myself? I might even share him a few times with you. I can do this much. You're the reason I met John, after all._

_And John, oh my love. Get ready for me sweetheart. I will lay my love, lust and control over you tonight._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some non consensual somnophillic actions and drug use.

"Just lie down. Yes, like that. Seriously Sherlock, exercise at least some caution with your body. I know it's just _transport_ , but still."

Sherlock was lying down on the bed as John skittered over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, resting his upper body on the headboard.

"Why do I need to care when I know my doctor is with me?". Sherlock flashed a  toothy smile which made John reciprocate equally.

"Just sleep, you sod."

"Hmm, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sherlock was certainly in no mood to shut off his brain this instant. Not when John was in the room. He thought about various things he would like to do and say to John while the said man slipped down the bed, already on the verge of sleep. 

Sherlock has been patient. More patient than he ever has been. He has been the best man for the person he had meant to love, befriended and forgave Mary for what she did to him and is yet to touch John. He did all of this because he wanted John to be happy.  _What about me, though? Don't I deserve happiness? Tell me John, don't I deserve_ you? To be honest, he still would have waited for John to move on and would have taken it slow, but now there is no time. If he doesn't do something quick, Eurus will seize John for herself and he will lose the most precious treasure he has, had or will ever have.

When Sherlock was confident that John was no longer conscious, he shifted himself closer to him, spooning the small stocky man. He had scrutinized John umpteenth times, since the day he met him at St.Bart's but now he wanted more. He hoisted himself onto his side, lifted his left arm and rested his fingertips on John's biceps. Once settled, he started moving his fingers, caressing the man's skin, feeling each and every vein which protruded outwards. John had removed his jumper when he came home and his undershirt had small sleeves, showcasing the muscular hands. He was small, five seven is not a very impressive height, but his body spoke volumes. A soldier that he was, he had a mostly fit body, sinewy at the best of places but some pudge a bit here and there.

He effortlessly glides his fingers downwards, moving to the doctor's thighs. Here, he starts making circles with his digits which successfully hitches John's breathe. The pale hand continues it's journey to the groin now. The touch is gentle but after a minute John begins panting. Sherlock, too experiences uneven breathes and his blood starts reaching between his legs. It's not long before both start rutting. John into Sherlock's hand and Sherlock on John's arse. When he feels the blonde man hardening in response to the friction, his grip tightens, groping the cock through the trousers. The dark haired man searches for friction too, but he knows John's not a man who grinds back, at least yet, so he uses his another hand to relieve himself. Both of them are moaning now.

_Oh my John, you're making such glorious sounds. Do you like what I'm doing to you? Don't worry we have all our lives to love each other. When you realize how much you like this too, when you arise out of your 'NOT GAY' mindset, we both will enjoy this. I'll help you out of your sexual identity crisis and you will know how much you belong to me. You've always belonged to me. Sarah, Jenette, Mary and all of your pea-brained girlfriends were nothing but mindless distractions._

Sherlock realizes John is in his REM sleep (rather early) and hence it gives him ample of time to continue his ministrations. Hands still in routine, his mouth locks onto the older bloke's neck, sucking and lapping onto the heating skin. John practically start humping into Sherlock's palm as he reaches to open the trouser's zip. 

"Aahh..ohh"

"Yes John, yes"

It's too much, he decides and straightens John on his back. Sherlock moves to straddle John's thighs and dips his long fingertips inside the waistband to pull pants down with the trousers and then -

"Mmppphhhh"

"Shut up Sherlock, it's Midazolam. I found it in your kitchen so of course you know its onset of action is about two minutes. I'm surprised you haven't used it on John when you're almost as desperate as me but I guess you are better at morality than me."

Sherlock doesn't even have the time to react and falls limp on his own bed. "Oh well, I think I reached in time, clearly didn't reach to serious sex yet, thankfully."

The genius woman then marches towards John's sleeping figure and tenderly takes the other sterile syringe and presses it into John's neck- the side which Sherlock sucked on just some time earlier.

She then bends down to press her lips onto John's, the kiss chaste at first, then sinks her teeth ever so slightly onto the man's bottom lip. After a couple of minutes, she backs away and moves out of the room only to return after five minutes or so along with a pair of handcuffs, some zip ties and a few rope string rolls.

First, she struggles to lift Sherlock up and throws him into the side chair, but not before arranging the said chair in a position which clearly brings the bed into view, and ties his hands onto the chair's back with one of the cuffs. Next, she straightens his feet and attaches the ankles to the wooden legs with the help of the zip ties. Satisfied, she moves to John again and positions him on the middle of the bed. She just pierces her grey eyes onto the delicately laid man before picking up the rope ties and tying each of John's limb to the four bed posts.

Once done, she proceeds to sit on the side of the bed, starting to lazily pet John's hair, and waiting for the drugs to wear off. She had dosed the medicine to disperse the effects in a maximum of two hours so she thinks of just waiting and gazing at his would be lover. She is not like her brother, not a coward to attack John in his sleep, and anyway, wouldn't it be unjust not to let John enjoy too? More importantly, he also needs to acknowledge that he belongs to one of the best brains in the world.

"Time to get worked up, love."

 


	5. Chapter 5

John awoke to a numbing state of grogginess and felt staggeringly thirsty.

His eyelids felt clumsy and he could not make out the reason his abdominal muscles were convulsing. He hadn't eaten the Chinese takeover leftovers nor went to any pubs recently, then why? Why were his limbs behaving so ponderously? He didn't realize he was blowing air out of his lungs, rather brutally when he heard her voice -

"Oh, it seems you are finally awake John. Open your eyes dear."

 _Huh?_ Things just weren't making any sense. He slowly opened his eyes, clenching them repeatedly to bring things into focus. The first thing he saw was Sherlock tied up on the bedside chair, most probably slipping in and out of consciousness himself, making low guttural noises. John's eyes flicked wide open and he turned his head. It was then when he met a smug look on the face of the dark haired woman who had apparently tied both of the men up. Yes, it took some time but one look at a sixty degree turn of the head, and his ropes were visible.

_Tied up on the bed, all four limbs. Oh fuck._

John jerked against the ropes, securely tied to the bed but his struggle was futile at it's best, considering his confusingly debilitated body. Well, he didn't need to be a detective to deduce that he was drugged, a diluted sedative, given via injection on the neck, once his brain cleared and focused to unfold the dramatic diegesis. He turned to Eurus again.

"What, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? Sherlock! Are you alright?"

"Oh John, Sherlock is more than alright. How are _you_ feeling though? Does it still feel dizzy? Don't worry it's just a temporary sensation, love."

" _Love_?", John spits out the word his repugnance, as if it has done him something personally wrong. "So, you haven't changed, have you? Perhaps we were stupid to even think that. So now what? Most definitely kill us both. Heck, you should have done that in our sleep itself, why do you feel the need to extend the death throes?" John was almost barking at her now.

"Kill you John? That would be the most vacuous move if I could even think about it. Sherlock, on the other hand, I could have killed him but a major part of the fun would go missing and additionally Mycroft won't be happy, as if I even care about him being happy." Eurus chuckles at her own joke, in which John certainly finds naught humour. He settles with simultaneously frowning and worrying for his friend.

"John, John! Oh god Eurus untie me NOW!"

Sherlock isn't Sherlock if he doesn't interpolate at the worst of times.

"Calm down brother. Have patience I will respond to you shortly."

"What is that you want Eurus? You don't want to kill me, or Sherlock hopefully, then what? Wait a minute. Rosie! ROSIE! Oh my God, please tell me she's still in her cot, safe and sound. I swear I'll slash your throat if anything happens to her!" John's face could probably be substituted by a tomato head at that moment.

All the lady did was lazily pout at him and her hand pursued his head to warmly card her fingers through John's hair. 

"Don't touch me!" His voice was almost desperate now. "Rosie, please tell me she is okay."

"Yes John, I have not touched her, not yet. She is still sleeping in the living room." Eurus gave a simpering smile, as if stuck by a revelation. "Infact, her safety is in your hands John." Eurus pets his hair again but the doctor doesn't jerk away this time. 

"What does that mean?"

"Really Eurus, I swear I'll kill you. Stay away from John!" Sherlock can't remain silent, obviously.

"Oh really Sherlock? Are you really in a position to kill me?"

Sherlock is seemingly staring daggers at her, which makes John give a slight shiver. Sherlock is agitated by how this night is unfolding. He should have known. He acted on impulse and almost forgot that Eurus existed in the house and wouldn't back away so easily. John is a hard win when Eurus is an opponent and when you play chess, you predict the other's move first, but clearly Sherlock missed his and now his king is in check.  _Try castling Sherlock, you can do this._

"John, we know that my sister here is a manipulative  _witch_ , she might try to play with your mind, but I'm here, do you trust me?"

"Ye-"

"Am I the only manipulative  _witch,_ as you put it, in this room? At least I'm not acting like a two faced swindler lying blatantly in the face of my 'best friend' Sherlock."

Sherlock is wounded. Yes, he lies to John but only so that he doesn't get scared of him. "I....I would not use fear as a tool Eurus, at least not on John."  _My John._

"What the fuck is going on? You know what? I'm sick of this. All of this. Would someone tell me what's the matter here?!" John is loosing his cool.  _Why are Eurus and Sherlock behaving so cryptic? Well, they always are but here they are just reaching no sodding conclusion!_

"Listen to me John, look at me."

"WHAT?" John just wants this to end. Oh boy, he's just so oblivious.

"John, you are a charmer. Since childhood I've been jealous of Sherlock's friends because it left no one with me to play. As I grew up, I realised that  _people_ are nothing but a bunch of nuisance, clearly a baggage on Earth. I was under the same impression till I met you John. I know this is sudden for you, but you have charmed me Dr. Watson. I have indeed fallen in love with you. All I want to tell you is that you belong to me now John. All I want is you and all of you. I want your brain, your body, every expression of yours to be mine now. I want to possess you John."

John is dumbstruck. This is the weirdest shit he has heard all his life. He can't help laughing, a monsterous one to be specific. "Whh what", he speaks as he continues laughing. "Eurus, firstly this is the most unromantic thing I've ever heard and secondly, what are you playing at? What bat shit game is this?"

"Aahh of course, my dear doctor soldier needs to understand. Let's start with the lesson shall we?"

Eurus discards her hand from John's hair and launches it to grope his with an unyielding grip through the trousers. She is relatively too strong for a woman and is now fondling his balls like a baby's chubby cheeks. 

John lets out a choked whimper. "Eurus! Bloody hell! Stop it, ohh, stop it this instant!" She tightens her hold instead. It's just too much to process for John. Was Eurus telling the truth? Did she really want him to have sex with her? Is she planning to  _rape_ him? She could have just asked!

"Eurus if you just wanted sex, I could have agreed with you for a night if it meant saving my dignity and not getting raped in front of my best friend and your brother. Plus, ohh fuck, I'm not a fan of bondage."

The woman shifts from her bed and starts straddling John, clearly the area where Sherlock last left John. "John, you really are so naive. It is one of the reasons I love you so much sweetheart." Eurus starts grinding her hips between John's legs, and her bodycon dress bunches up revealing her pale sculpted thighs. Both of them let out a sweet moan. "John, I said you are mine, and hence it is not a one night stand, it means I own you and I would control you, forever. You are not supposed to leave my side ever again. I would make love to you and take care of you but if you ever try to run away from me, there will be consequences John, do you understand?"

"Like hell I do! You do not own me Eurus Holmes, please keep your sick mentality to yourself. First of all, I don't think you're serious and even if you are, you won't succeed. Mycroft and Sherlock would never let anything like that happen." He knows Sherlock wouldn't let anything like this happen to him, he has saved him numerous times.

While John was busy thinking about this newly obtained information, he did not realise Eurus had shifted and had gagged Sherlock while he continued hurling abuses and insults. Later, she moved back to John, now carrying scissors with her. She moved back to her previous position and unbottoned his shirt first. Then, with firm hands, she sliced through the shirt in halves and threw the material away. This continued with the trousers and at last, Eurus got rid of the underpants too. All the while, John was protesting and Sherlock was shouting out muffled noises from his gag but everything became white noise.

John's penis, already semi hard from the classic frottage he just received, jutted out rather obscenely. Oh seven gods, this was utterly humiliating. Being exposed like this, naked, bound, in front of a woman planning to rape him and a man who was his only best friend. He was a father for God's sake! But no, here he was, pinned underneath a woman who plans on ravishing him like he was some fuckboy. 

"This is disgusting. Please, at least don't make your brother watch this. It must be humiliating for him as well."

Eurus chuckles darkly as she starts stroking his cock. His length is not a size queen, but above average and it is huge, wide at the girth and has a pinkish hue. It's rather young, considering his age. His manhood is tantalizing, turning her on almost immediately as she licks her lips. She moves her hands back at the cock again, her thumb caressing the slit of the head ever so slightly. John involuntarily bucks up but is trying to control himself. Watching him struggle against his will and need is so beautiful.

His thighs,thick and veiny are in contrast to his small height, which is unconventionally attractive. No wonder, he is knows as the Three Continents Watson. It's a shame, his attractive body got wasted on some lowlife girls. Sherlock would have definitely been a better lover for John all these years before she came into picture.

Speaking of which, she turns to look at Sherlock and gets the answer she had undoubtedly anticipated. She moves to glare and John again. "John, you're under a huge misconception. Look at him, John. Is he really disgusted? I think he is delighted by how pretty you look when debauched, if one goes by the bulge in his trousers." Eurus cocks up an eyebrow and wriggles it in direction of Sherlock clearly suggesting John to have a look himself.

On an impulse, John does and is terrorized by what he is greeted with. While, Eurus continues jerking John off, Sherlock is seemingly transfixed at their sight- dry humping his achingly hard cock. _How is it even possible? How can Sherlock get hard, almost leaking with pre come, without being touched and at seeing his best friend get raped! What the hell. Please let all of this be a filthy nightmare._

"Sherlock, what are you- oh buggering fuck!"

John lost his trail of thoughts, as Eurus sunk his flushed pink flesh in her warm, welcoming mouth. She was lapping at the slit and wet lips were circling his length, bobbing up and down. He bucked up yet again but was pinned down by her at the hips. But more than the blow he was forcefully receiving, what grabbed his attention was Sherlock's response.

When John looked at him again, this time, Sherlock made no effort at hiding his lustful expressions and was rutting at the sides of the chair, his eyes never leaving John's cock. John found the entirety of this completely absurd. He frowned at the evidence denying his assumption of Sherlock being unequivocally asexual, except in the case of Adler, of course. But then, what is this? Is he interested in  _incest?_

As if sensing John's silent question, Eurus replied, "No John, he is not at all interested in me. Infact my dearest, he is interested in you! Yes, I know that's a shock to you, but it's not just interest John. He desires to  _own you_ as well! He wants to claim you as much as I want to. So love, even if you have hopes about your escape, just know that when you get rid of me, my brother would make you his and I'm sure being with a woman is much more satisfying for you than with a man. Isn't it?"

John is almost achingly hard but he just doesn't have the guts to feel it. Instead, his neurons have been diverted to make sense of what Eurus just said.  _Eurus is a sick woman, she is probably making this up so that I don't escape. Of course, Sherlock can't even think something like this, let alone act on it. No she is lying._

"Oh, you don't trust me? I can prove it to you. Let's finish you off first shall we?" Damn this lady, always reading minds.

With that, she gave a couple of hards strokes as he came in her hand, the semen spreading on to his abdomen and chest. It wasn't the best orgasm, but definitely the most odd one. When he regained himself, he saw Sherlock coming too, in his pants!  _What the fuck?_

"See? I told you John, He likes seeing you like this. He was probably fantasizing about how he would take you up your arse and come inside you. Isn't it right Sherlock?"

Sherlock made some non committal noises but was still recovering from his own orgasm.

Eurus spread her fingers and licked John's come from one of the fingers as she moved towards her brother. She then removed the said man's cloth gag and pressed her index finger to his lips. To John's sheer horror, Sherlock opened his mouth and took the entire finger in making a pleasing sound.

"What the hell are you doing Sherlock?"

"I'm..I'm sorry John, but I just can't help it. I'm done with waiting. If I wait more, especially after seeing you like this, I'll be shattered. I want you John and I need you to love me too. Because I want you to be mine. I hate this confession to be like this, but I honestly was waiting for the right moment and then Eurus came in. Don't take her words lightly John, she means everything she wants to do to you and I know, because I feel the same way about you John"

Sherlock sighs and waits for a reply but John still can't process how is his heart still beating after all the handful of heart attacks he has experienced this night. No he will not stop believing his best friend.

"No Sherlock, I am sure Eurus is compelling you to say this."

"No John, she is not, and I mean everything I am saying."

"Well, John I did warn you. And dear brother, I have a proposition for you. The agreement is simple. I will let you have John, that is I am willing to share him with you, if you give me your word that you won't let John escape us. You do know Sherlock, if we focus on our rivalry, you would surely loose and I would loose my valuable time which I could have used to spend with my John instead, and possibly John could find his escape whilst we two keep fighting the senseless war. Instead, let's call truce and share him. We both love and desire him equally and our power together will ensure that we do not loose our precious which could have us naturally devastated."

Sherlock thought. What Eurus said...made sense, atleast to him. Sherlock knows Eurus is a stronger player and even if he deflects her, John would probably see his opportunity and leave, forever, which is totally unacceptable. Additional power would contain John for himself. And how bad can be sharing? Besides, it's sharing with the woman who loves John with equal desires as his own. It surely won't be unjust. Sherlock is tired of being patient, and now his dark desires cannot be barricaded, certainly not after seeing John come. Moreover, Eurus can take care of John's fear, threats and blackmail while Sherlock can make sweet love to him. She could be a helpful ally. John needs to be held on house arrest, atleast until he accepts his lovers. They both could make it happen. Oh yes this is perfect. 

"Our, our John.", Sherlock sneers.

"Sorry, brother?"

"You used the word 'my', get accustomed to 'our' now because sharing is better than getting nothing and I intend to utilize this opportunity." 

John was at a loss of words. Betrayal, lies, deceit, loss. His heart was burning inside him. He couldn't believe the words Sherlock just spoke. Sharing him with Eurus, as if he were a toy two siblings played with. When? How? _Why?_ Was Sherlock always like this? Was this the reason he drove away all his girlfriends? Did Mary come to know this and that's why she shot Sherlock? Oh my God. How could he have been so blind! But he trusted this man all these years. He needs to escape and think clearly. There is still a slight possibility that Sherlock is still doing this under duress but he can't be sure. If the look on Sherlock's face is anything to go by, this man has been planning this for months! And the truth and dare game, it makes sense now. What is his life? Here these two Holmeses were _discussing_ on taking turns on him as if he weren't even in the room!

"Just one question Sherlock. Why?" John's eyes were red and his voice swaying, as if he had been crying for hours.

"Oh dearest John, because I love you and I can't watch you leave me. I love you and have every intention of making you mine. Ours, now. You will come to love us too." To be honest, Sherlock thought 'ours' had a nice ring to it. Two geniuses giving John the attention he deserves is such a turn on. 

"So, you intend to  _rape_ me as well?", the doctor spat, the words oozing out like venom out of his mouth.

"Please love, don't use such harsh words, I didn't rape you, I made love to you. I'm sure Sherlock intends to do the same." Eurus smiled and looked at Sherlock. She then retrieved the key and removed his handcuffs. Next, she used the scissors to cut his zip ties. Once freed, he moved towards John in a predatory gait, turned to glance at his sister, smirked a predatory smile, and shamelessly confessed- 

"Absolutely."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, a bit of porn.

He was a soldier, a celebrated one at that.  It's not often, but he relishes reminiscing his days back in Afghanistan (and Syria before he had to shift bases), when he was known for his stoic comportment. Soldiers, medics, civilians. All of them admired John for he was man of profound prudence and for his sincere dedication at saving human lives, irrespective of his own safeguard. In retrospect, the life was less compromising. But this was before he was shot and invalided home of course. At returning to London, he had almost lost every purpose of existence. 

Then came Sherlock. Life with him was always exciting and dangerous and pumped up with adrenaline. But then he died. Well, fake died. And that was the critical juncture of his life taking a downward spiral thereafter. He lost Mary, the only woman he thought he was capable of marrying, but came out as an assassin who tried to murder his best friend. In hindsight, his late wife was a blessing in disguise. But John ruined it too. The woman died for his happiness, for Sherlock and the same man was now circling him like a vulture who cannot wait to sink it's beak into his flesh and devour him.

The raven haired man with blown out irises finally perches up on the bed, his head directly above John's own. Grey eyes meet ocean blue and there are two entirely incongruous promises in them. The grey orbs guaranteeing lascivious desires whilst the blue ones swears to make the other repent his actions.

"Seriously brother? Is this your way of demonstrating affection? The stares you are giving John are better suited to murder victims. I'm beginning to doubt about my proposition. If you cannot handle it, leave it to me. I would not let John think he is in the hands of an incompetent lover."

This makes Sherlock's head jerk in her direction, gravely agitated. _How dare she?_  He knew he wouldn't leave a stone unturned if anyone were to isolate him from John or even commit the imbecilic mistake of doubting his chasm of love, deep and dark love, that he had created in his mind palace for the stocky man. He bares his teeth to yell but before that-

" _Lovers."_ , John scoffs at the oddity of the application of it to the present context. "Do not taint the word by using it for yourselves. You both, are anything, but lovers. Rapists, psychopaths and  _freaks_. But not lovers. You can force me physically, at least now, but you would never be able to make me love you. Never like this. Get one thing straight into your twisted and devious brains, I am NOT a thing to be owned and used, and I would most definitely find my breakout sooner or later." He sighs heavily after vomiting the words in one breathe. At least some weight lifts off his chest.

"Please John, don't make such bitter statements, it just burns my heart. I know, I am being a bit not good, but I see no other way. You had so confidently made your intentions of leaving me and finding a new spouse clear, which made me go beserk! That day after you left for the clinic, I made a trip to Bart's and took all frustration out on a corpse with the crop, but it just couldn't settle the storm stirring within me. I need you John, I need every element of you to merge with my own . I cannot function without you." 

Sherlock knew this was the truth. In all honesty, he had made his moves numerous times but they were unabashedly ignored by John. His sensual touches were interpreted as friendly proximity and his flirtatious diction (which he was sincerely bad at) was deciphered as a bunch of humourless jokes. This made him seek Mycroft's help despite his hatred of asking him for any favour. They had plans to develop John's relationship with him, yes it involved some manipulation but it was just a means to an end. He earnestly wanted John to respond positively but his logics told him it was far from possible. His brother had a plan to implement and if it failed, he knew he would confront John directly to make him acknowledge the intense ambitions Sherlock had for him. However, they never found the opportunity to use it as Eurus entered the setting. 

"You are my conductor of light and after you moved out with Mary, I realised I might as well kill myself as my life is nothing without you in it. Your place is beside me and I am willing to do everything I can to make it happen. I beg you to not make this hard for all of us here and just let us in John. You have no idea how much I have pined for you and masked myself to a platonic disguise all this time. You have never encouraged my advances and you wouldn't unless extreme actions were taken. To be honest with you, I had everything strategized even before my sister came along, she just made me prepone my plans. And if you expect an apology, I'm afraid I can't give it to you as I'm not a least bit sorry for taking measures to keep you mine. Ours now."

"And you think coercing me into sex with you and your sister will help that? You know...Sherlock I actually liked you. Yeah, only a bit but I was fond of you. You were my everything, besides Rosamund but now I wish I had killed you in Culverton's morgue that day!"

Sherlock flinches a bit but maintains his composure. Only  _liking_ wouldn't do. He wanted everything from John. He had suppressed his feelings for long but has realised from his previous missteps. He could make it better, he could make John love him, it's only a matter of some days.

"Hush, John. It's okay take all the anger out. Let me help you relax." Sherlock moves to place a pillow beneath John, and then starts stroking his cheeks before placing a peck on his forehead. He then, moves to spot gentle kisses everywhere accessible on his face and moves his other hand to take John's now limp cock into his hand, pressing it tenderly.

John squirms but he'll be damned if he let Sherlock believe he is enjoying being taken apart like this. He had forgotten about two things during this entire conversation. One, he was naked and two, Eurus wasn't in the room. 

"My dear John, don't hold it, just let it out. I know it's soothing, and I promise I'll take care of you always, moan for me please."

"N...no...nnevver!", He quivers as Sherlock starts pumping up his dick into full hardness. One hand still stroking, the other moves to his chest to tease his pink nubs between the long fingers. John fails to bite back his whine when Sherlock torturously pinches one of them for a seemingly long amount of time. 

"Yes, just like that John. You're doing wonderful."

"Sod off, you tw...at!"

When John his almost at edge, Sherlock retreats between his legs leaving his hand off John's cock which makes him whimper in distress. But he doesn't like what he expects next. Sherlock starts working to open up his own zippers to freed his cock which is almost as hard as John. The doctor is rather baffled at how Sherlock can manage to get so hard even without touching, that too twice in a night. Is it because of John or is it general?

"Oh John, you make me so hard. I never knew my libido could reach such levels before you came along. It's not my fault you could not see my bulge through the belstaff every time I entered your private space."

Sherlock lifts John's hips up, which makes his cock wobble up and down his belly, which is utterly humiliating. What is more humiliating is that he is stark naked while the man who would be taking him is still impeccably clothed, just the zipper open. It is just another implicit connotation about who is in power and control. John's never been been with a man, let alone bottomed, making him as good as a virgin, in spite of his experience with women. It makes him shudder with anticipation.

The detective faps himself before shifting John's legs upwards bent at the knees. Oh Lord, John's never felt this exposed before and despite knowing what's coming next, he can't help groaning as Sherlock roughly pushes his middle finger inside his arsehole, working him open.

Alright, given John's inexperienced in this area but he is a bloody doctor! He has watched his fair share of gay porn during his deployment too. He knows this is not the way. There has to be some lubricant and gentleness, otherwise there are chances of anal tearing and soreness.

"Aah! Sherlock! It's hurting. I might bleed if you continue." John doubts Sherlock cares but it's worth trying.

"Do not worry, John. I would never hurt you, unless a bit necessary. I know what I'm doing, my love. Just relax. I'm sorry I would not use lube tonight. You need to know that you belong to me now completely and I want to mark you. I want you to remain sore for a few days so there's a constant reminder that I've finally claimed you."

 "You're a sick bastard!"

Sherlock just ignores the accusations and slides another finger. He thrusts them in slowly but firmly up to the knuckles and starts scissoring his digits. It's not long when a third one joins them. All this while John's just cursing and wriggling and groaning in pain. He's tight, of course. He is tight as no one's ever taken him like this before. The thought makes Sherlock gleam ecstatically.  _I'm the only one who can take you like this John. Not even Eurus could do this. I always knew I was special for you._

Once he is stretched enough, Sherlock removes his fingers and kneels to position his ignored cock in line with John's entrance. He rims the perineum with his precum and thrusts forward into John's warmth, expecting a sharp yelp in response. But he says nothing, just takes it in and his face becomes unreadable which intrigues the taller man .  _Ever the soldier. Oh John, you still have the unwanted veil of pride upon yourself which is obviously unnecessary. Well it makes this all the way more erotic for me. You know I love challenges, don't you? I'll make you scream with pleasure just by fucking you like this._

"You're a drug abuser, I don't want to catch any STDs. I hope you have had yourself tested."

Sherlock stops pounding for a moment. Out of all the things, this is what John spoke to choose? Should not be surprised, he's a doctor after all, of course he will want to take precautions while barebacking.

"John, we could have that discussion later. Talking about diseases is not the least bit titillating. But yes, of course I'm tested and so are you. I would never risk anything on you."

"Hmm."

"John, please. We both are supposed to enjoy this. I wish to come together with you. I don't see why you're so distressed. If this is about the restraints, I'll make them vanish once I'm sure you won't try to attack me or run away."

"No, please continue. I don't see why me liking it or not matters to you. Just fuck me and get it done with. I'm tired and want to go to sleep." Funnily, John is not tired, he's a lot of emotions right now, but he won't show it. The man's pretending to be resigned to turn Sherlock off. He has stayed with the detective long enough to know that the he will get bored like this and leave John to peace if he acts indifferent.

Sherlock frowns. His eyes display confusion, then sadness, then anger and all of a sudden they brighten. Five point five seconds later, he smirks devilishly and starts thrusting again. "John, wouldn't I know when you are trying to throw me off? Nice tactic by the way, I was almost convinced. If I didn't know you better, I would have bought your acting."

_The know-it-all git._

"I don't know what you're talking about." He then fake-yawns continuing the facade. John would not give up so easily. Yes, he is human and sentimental but Sherlock's logical thinking has rubbed on him all these years. He may be heart broken from the betrayal, but he would use his brain and try his best to sneak out of this ordeal. Yes, he would escape.  _You just need a solid plan Watson._

It looks as if this just instigates Sherlock to prove his point and the thrusts go erratic and rough. The sound of skin on skin is outright vulgar adding to the lewd noises Sherlock made. Not to forget, the lack of lube is making John's skin chafe with excruciating pain. But it was within his realm, he was trained to handle physical pain, although what follows it...is preposterous.

John lets out an utterly lecherous cry when Sherlock hits his sweet spot. Oh god no. Prostate is a highly sensitive place and he can't-

"Ohh fuck!"

Sherlock most probably realised his victory, considering the fact that he was now hitting his prostate again and again and had a truimphant grin on his face. 

"Yes John, this is heavenly, isn't it? We can come now together, come on John, we can do it."

"Fu...ckk off"

"That's exactly what I'm doing", Sherlock murmurs softly.

When the porcelain skinned man realises he was about to come, he immediately jolts his right hand to pump John's cock and it's just three hard strokes rhymed with three thrusts to the prostate as both of them come, the bottom man spurting white streams on his chest (again) whilst Sherlock ejaculates inside John - wet, warm and sticky.

Sherlock goes limp and falls on John, the semen sandwiched between them which makes the detective shiver with delight. They pant together through the post coital bliss when Sherlock's phone chimes. He frowns at the thought of loosing contact with John but eventually moves to check his phone kept on the bedside table. He scowls as he reads it and then sighs and puts it back.

He moves outside the room only to return with a pill and a glass of water.

"No! No way in hell are you sedating me."

"John, this is just temporary, calm down dear. I need to unbound you and check your wrists and ankles for any damage, not to mention your anus." Sherlock smiles sheepishly at the last word which makes John want to punch his smug face. "Besides, there are some matters I have to address now that we have made our relationship official, and I need to make sure you don't run away from the flat in my absence", he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, none of this is official. Stop saying it as if all of this is consensual."

Sherlock sighs, "Goodnight John. I really wanted to cuddle with you to sleep and I will, once I settle everything." With that, he presses John's cheeks to open his mouth and places the pill on his tongue, forcefully making him gulp it down with water like a baby. John coughs as he swallows but eventually calms down as Sherlock pats his back. He then leans down to press a kiss on his lover's lips and starts undoing the ropes.

John's head starts swaying and his eyelids grow heavy. He thinks about Rosie and his possibilities of escape (which are zero if they keep drugging him) before he descends into darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling banters, plans, strategies and plot twists.

Sherlock had never felt something so exhilarating his absolute life - until this very night. Agreed, the crime solving business gave him a sense of refractory high, oh morphine and cocaine helped too, but everything was exhaustible and eventually became _dull._ Nonetheless, he had one John H. Watson with him who was unambiguously special and undoubtedly a remarkable man. He warmed up a sociopath, no two sociopaths' hearts after all.

When Sherlock had initially diagnosed himself of such sentimental drift towards his best mate, he failed to understand how John achieved to do such a thing which everyone - including Sherlock himself- believed was inconceivable. However, he eventually did catalogue all the minor details about his blogger which made the man so desirable in his mind palace. What Sherlock failed to understand _now_ was how could he have deprived himself of John all this while?  His John. John's invigorating touch, his salacious moans, his red and hot yet lovely face, his little compact yet admirable physique, just his complete self. He would never say it, but he is grateful to Eurus to at least encourage him into making his move, no matter how his sister manipulated the circumstances.

The two Holmes siblings had apparently locked the door to 221B and were headed to Mycroft's office in his non descript black sedan. Rosie had been handed over to one of the minions. Eurus had arranged a meeting with the eldest brother while Sherlock and John were making love, evidently an agenda set. Of course, they had a lot of arrangements to do unless they wanted to loose their John. _No, loosing John is the most ridiculous thought, that's unacceptable_.

"Welcome brother and sister mine. Please have a seat.", Mycroft spoke. Any ordinary person would have misunderstood his tone as being cold and detached, but geniuses knew better. Mycroft was trying his best to act as if he knew everything going on in the damn world but he was genuinely curious, amused and slightly in disbelief as to how the events unfolded themselves after Eurus' entry into the flat.

"What is it I see Mycroft? Aah, confusion is it? I don't blame you though.", Sherlock widens his eyes in fake amusement."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I do accept that it was...unlikely to find both of you reaching a compromise but it wasn't improbable enough to not consider it as a possibility."

"Even I won't deny how satisfying it is to watch your hilarious face when your balance of probability fails so spectacularly.", Eurus is positively beaming as if she had won a lottery. Okay, she did win John, so there's that.

"Can we cut to the chase, dear family?"

If Mycroft would be honest to himself, he _never_  provisioned for such a case. Sherlock is a stubborn child and Eurus is, well Eurus is Eurus. The idea that they would agree to share John with each other, is absurd and ironically mature at the same time. Of course he had set up bugs in the flat and of course his siblings found out and removed the cameras but he didn't need them. Mycroft was capable enough to deduce that both of them had successfully managed to spend an amorous night with the good doctor but alas, the said doctor was less than willing to engage with his partners.  _Interesting. Surprisingly, this makes it all the more easier. No need to keep either of the two away from killing each other. Although, poor John would have to keep up with not just one, but two of such brilliant minds._  

Frankly, as long as Sherlock and Eurus are in check, and he gets both of them to solve cases for MI6, he is willing to carry out any procedures to stop John from absconding with his kinsmen's sanity in his hands. The doctor is an extraordinary man, no other person has managed to allure either of his siblings to such great heights, let alone two. Hell, he even managed to teach them to share! Not even mummy was able to do such a thing. It looks like the pair of them will indeed get to play together now.

Yes, first tell me have you issued the orders to your men?", the only female in the room, apart from Anthea with her blackberry, speaks.

"Most assuredly. Anthea, be a dear and explain it to them." The blackberry can have a mini vacation now that she has finally put it in her pocket.

"Yes sir. A car with five men will be reaching Baker Street in exactly four minutes from now. The best cipher door Iocks with two factor authentication for Flat B, foolproof hidden cameras to be installed at the requisite locations, an alarm system should any unauthorized person try to enter or exit, bulletproof window glasses, two lackeys placed near Speedy's constantly at your service and a set of software programs to keep a tab as well as provide restricted access to Dr.Watson's phone and laptop - have all been organized. It will take at most two hours to have everything assembled.

"Hmm, satisfactory as of now. Oh, and arrange a vacation for landlady too, now will you?", Eurus chirps.

"What? No! If Mrs. Hudson leaves Baker Street, England will fall."

"And if John leaves Baker Street, our entire world would fall. Would you want  _that_ now Sherlock?"

Mycroft sighs. "Eurus is not wrong Sherlock. And if Gods forbid, Mrs. Hudson realises something's amiss or tries to help John escape, I wouldn't put it past Eurus to dump her body somewhere "

"Indeed.", She smirks.

"What? You would not dare to do any such thing."

"Try me, brother."

"Sherlock, don't worry, I'll just send her for an extended vacation with Mrs. Turner. She will come back eventually, but we will have to make sure her visits to Baker Street remain brief. It will protect her."

Sherlock sulks but eventually nods. It's a scoff actually, but let's just assume it's a nod.

 "Well, now that these have been taken care of, have you located the woman I asked you to Mycroft?"

"Which woman?", Sherlock is perplexed.

"Sherlock, will you keep quiet for a while? As it is you're dull-witted enough to not observe that our John began seeing a woman "

"WHAT?!", the detective nearly jumps out of his chair as he snarls, his body going into a defensive mode.

"Ugh, you're such a shame to our family name, really. John has been on a bird-hunting spree since a couple of weeks, and has been setting dates with a woman who unfortunately shows equal interest. He's been taking leaves at the surgery lately to meet her. I mentioned earlier that I was keeping a watchful eye on John from Sherrinford and I wasn't joking."

"But how? When? I never deduced and he never told!"

Mycroft again does what he's best at. He meddles into the conversation.

"Sherlock, that's what sentiment does to you. John had told you he's moving on from her assassin wife, hadn't he? He just wanted to broach the subject sensitively to you given the bruise on his sense of morality to be too quick to move on after Mary's demise and so he hid it from you. But you couldn't deduce it. Yes he has greatly improved his acting skills and you can't tell he's upto something at one glance, but I can't believe you didn't even catch a hint."

The fact that Sherlock couldn't deduce such an important matter relating to John's implied infidelity to him all this while, angered him to no certain level, and the fact that Eurus succeeded in finding this and locating the unworthy woman- setting Mycroft up to research about her, made him look like the fool and it didn't settle well with him.

"Are you done chastising me? If you are, then tell me everything about this woman. We need to make sure she never dares to think about John ever again."

There are a lot of sighs which escape various mouths in unison. Mycroft turns to gaze at his PA and retrieves a file from her and hands it over to Eurus. She open the file to reveal a pretty woman's mugshot and her bio details thereunder. Sherlock peeks at the file too and his eyes do what they do when he tears people apart with his deductions.

 _Veronica Thompson._ White female, 36, Irish decent, divorced. Long brunette hair, deep hazel eyes. John is really trying to move on from Mary judging by her physical attributes. Oh, works as a barista at the coffee shop John visits during his clinic lunch hours. Six visits with him until now, good Lord Sherlock couldn't believe how he missed something so obvious. No no, he cannot stoop to Anderson levels of stupidity now. Not when he wants to keep John impressed by his intelligence.

"If you would like, I can arrange her to move out of London at a short notice with a convincing reason. You would never hear from her or about her again."

"No.", Sherlock determinedly says.

"Why not?"

" _Because_ shedared to even think that John could marry and settle with her. Just glancing at her details I can tell she is serious about her advancements and would not move without at least talking to John about it. She is infertile, being the reason for her divorce and hence is more than happy to accept Rosie as her child. It's also obvious that she knows about me and John seeing that she was a fan of his blog, yet she thought it was alright to just snatch John away from me. No, this Veronica Thompson needs to be taught a lesson _before_ you send her away."

"Don't behave like a child Sherlock, it's not a game where you just punish someone and get away with it."

Eurus exclaims, "Or, she could be used as a pawn."

"Sorry? Oh, wait. Yes, of course. Of course! I know what you're thinking Eurus and I'm in cent percent agreement." Sherlock claps his hands in excitement.

"Aahh, that's doable.", Mycroft seconds. Funny how the Holmes siblings tend to understand each other without even speaking and yet cannot stand each other for too long.

Just as Sherlock moves his lips to speak something, Mycroft's intercom rings.

"Excuse me. Hello, yes?" There is a five second gap where there comes muffled sounds from the other side and then Mycroft's face goes pale. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FLED? Send backup now! It's code red. Check all the CCTV footages in the area and I want his location in five minutes on else I swear you won't like the consequences!" and he throws away the receiver. 

Mycroft needn't relay the information to his siblings as clearly they understand.

"SHERLOCK! Didn't you give him the pills?! Oh god, I'll throttle you, you idiot! I texted you in no uncertain terms about the dosage! If John doesn't return, I swear I'll kill you Sherlock. You too Mycroft and all those five useless dregs you sent at the flat.", Eurus barks with a dark and dangerous voice with a violent and unwavering threat as her eyes go wild and red, as if just been shot up with meth. Sherlock is in a same condition and it sends a shiver down Mycroft's spine.

He knows, knows that if he doesn't find Dr. Watson soon enough, Eurus and Sherlock would go rogue and it won't be a pretty picture either for himself or the Queen's own country. He is starting to doubt his decision to freed Eurus but he just can't deny he loves his sister no matter what.

And just with such heavy tension surrounding them, they leave the premises to get into a car with Mycroft constantly on the phone throwing orders at his men as Sherlock and Eurus try tracking John's phone. All of a sudden, Eurus looks at Mycroft.

"Mycroft."

"Yes?"

"Get Rosamund J. Watson for me now."


	8. Chapter 8

John could not believe it. It was a hell lot of easier than he thought it would be.

When Sherlock had shoved the sleeping pill into his mouth (gently, but shoved nonetheless), John had hid the medicine below his tongue and feigned sleeping. Well, not exactly feigned because John still felt a bit dizzy as apparently the drug was too powerful to not affect at all. As soon as the lanky detective departed from the room, John spat it out in one swift blow from the mouth. He could not help but laugh at the irony that it was, in fact, Sherlock from whom he had learnt the trick. Whenever John used to nag at the detective, urging him to pop a paracetamol or two when he felt feverish, Sherlock simply used to stash it under his tongue until John was convinced and spew it out in a childish fit when he thought John wasn't looking. This is the very same reason John was so sure he wouldn't be able to fool Sherlock (A student can hardly beat the professor in his own game) that he couldn't believe his luck when Sherlock left the flat without another word.

So much for being a genius.

Perhaps Sherlock was experiencing his own twisted sort of post coital afterglow, John figured ,which dimmed Sherlock's intuitive skills.  _He should have remained married to his work then._ Whatever may be the case, the ball currently seemed to be in John's court. He examined his surrounding but could not find anything which could help him cut off the ropes. Damn Eurus! she took the scissors with her.

Then he remembered, Sherlock keeps a pick lock set, just in the right groove made between the wall and the headboard. Just maybe, maybe luck is really on his side and it is still lodged there. He pulled on the strings (literally as well as figuratively) but it was too tight so he tried banging the board with his head. Three thuds and some giddiness later, the pick locks rattled and fell on his head. John could have cried out of happiness if he hadn't known that more pressing matters awaited him ahead. He bowed his head and picked up one of the sharpest tools by his teeth and begin scratching it against the rope threads. It took a long time and put excessive stress on his bad shoulder but anything was worth the freedom. Once the hands were open, he untangled the knots at the feet and bolted towards the door. He felt a sharp pain between his legs at the action and cursed Sherlock in every language he could.  _Sore sore SORE!_ Trying to forget it, he tried for the door but it was locked. But John just smiled.

Another inadvertence on the tall bastard's side was just keeping the pick locks where they originally were. He had even taught John himself about how to use them if need be, after the Culverton case since that was when Sherlock was locked and John had to resort to tedious methods to enter the ICU. John could not help but sadly reminisce the good old days where he and Sherlock were such good friends, hell they were like family! Even after Mary died and John forgave him, things were almost going back on track. Almost. Then Eurus entered and ruined their lives. To be honest, John still couldn't come to blame Sherlock entirely and had this bothersome feeling that Eurus had somehow brainwashed Sherlock. But that was just some wishful thinking, of course. Didn't Sherlock confess not more than a few hours ago that he was planning on  _claiming_ John as his lover (Sherlock's words, not his) and using him as some sort of sex toy (His words, not Sherlock's) since a long time?  _No, stay on task, Watson. You'll  get a lot of time to think about that. Current Mission: Evacuate._

It took a couple of minutes but at last the bolt lock clinked open and John ran out making a beeline for Rosie's cot. When he saw that his little love bud was absent, chill ran down his spine. It didn't help he was stark bollocks naked thus adding goosebumps to his already flushed skin. Terror turned into hot anger soon comprehending that the holmeses must have abducted her. He felt he might just shoot the first person he found. He furiously ran to his room upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a blue jumper and looked for his SIG.

Unfortunately, he didn't have another second to think when he heard the front door open and a few pair of foots ran up the stairs. His mind went numb for while but then he thought about the window. Without wasting another moment, he sprinted towards it and jumped out of the window to directly land upon Mrs. Hudson's bins which were thankfully filled with trash, courtesy to Mrs. Turner so it didn't cause John any serious injuries besides temporary wobbling of legs. He got up and ducked under one of the entrance ceilings in time when one of the men in the flat scanned the roads, most probably for him, out of the window. It was still a bit dark outside and he glanced at one of the public clocks to check out the time. 5:26 AM. Public transport would be available and soon streets would be filled with people.

Skimming the streets, John quickly realised a black sedan was parked in front and the lackeys in the flat wore black uniform just like Mycroft's minions. His face paled as realization dawned on him.  _So Mycroft is involved in this scandal too? Fucking Christ! If the three mad Holmes siblings are all involved, how am I to escape? THINK HARD Watson!_ So yes, Any place with the British government's incessant CCTV Cameras are to be avoided, the MET is out of question, and Harry's place would probably be under surveillance. Oh God! John would have to warn her sister too lest she gets stuck in this sick game as well. And Rosie! Sherlock would not harm her, would he? So many problems with no simple solution.

Opportunely, he knew all the hiding spots away from the cameras from working on cases with Sherlock. He almost waved his hand to hail a cab when he realised he neither had his wallet nor his phone.  He couldn't go to the flat and certainly not to a phone booth (his kidnapping initiated with phone booths after all).  _Fuck my life._  Maybe he could go to Lestrade? But he would not believe him obviously. It was then when an idea came to his mind. If you would have asked him to seek help from this person a week ago, he would have laughed at you but it was what seemed the best option he could come up with right now. So, hiding from the CCTVs and suspicious people along the way, he went in the direction of this person's house.

* * *

 

 "Yes sweetie, come to mummy!", Eurus cooed as she took Rosie in her arms. Rosie was a true Watson though, stubborn like her father and she couldn't stop crying and yelling in her embrace. Sherlock came next and took her from his sister and started making funny noises while cradling her. It was then when her cries turned to hiccupped sobs and eventually grew quiet. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have missed the chance to rub it in her sister's face that he had an one up on her, but right now the most important thing at hand was John.

"Dr. Watson's phone is here sir. His wallet too. It seems he has not taking anything with him.", said one of the man as all of them stood in the sitting area of 221B.

"Excellent deduction young man. No move your sodding arse and find his location this instant!"

"Yes sir", he managed to squeak before scurrying away.

"Eurus what are we supposed to do? He is not visible in any CCTV cameras nor has his phone with him. How are we even suppose to contact that Rosie is with us?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had taken care of the pill dosage and the pick locks but I do not have time to waste bickering with you. John is of prime importance. So, he does not have a wallet and would not risk asking another person for a phone. He can't take a taxi and would not be too far."

"Except that Mycroft has checked every CCTV near his army mates' and sister's homes and he isn't there. Moreover John isn't foolish enough to contact NSY given my contacts so it is not even a consideration. A few men went to visit his surgery as well and he isn't there too."

"What about Thompson? Also any of his ex-girlfriends? Any of Mary's relatives?"

"Negative. Don't you think I would have thought that as well? Mycroft's security detail is sending me live updates and he is not near any of these houses."

"John is indeed very clever."

"Of course he is. Honest, Brave, Clever, Dangerous, Loyal and Attractive. My John is everything.", Sherlock says smiling fondly.

"Ours", Eurus corrects warning him.

Sherlock makes a non-committal noise and then his phone rings.

He jumps to pick it up and realises it is Anthea calling him.

"Any news?"

"Yes sir. Dr. Watson has been seen in one of the footage heading towards Regent's Park, although it is unknown where he is exactly going. I have already dispatched one of the vehicles to get him but his screen time in the footage is a blink-and-miss. I have forwarded the video to your messenger. Thus, I do not wish to give you any false hopes. If you wish, you could drive the car parked bel-"

Sherlock hung up the phone mid sentence and darted towards the door suggesting Eurus to follow and he checked the video he received before sitting in the car. He sat in the driver's seat, handing Rosie to Eurus and heading towards the place where his John was identified.

* * *

 

 

"Coming! Give me a minute", she shouts as her door bell rings continuously. She then opens the door to find a very frightened John Watson.

"John? Is everything alright?"

"Ah, can I come in please?", John says. He had done a great deal of walking and it didn't help that his arse was already sore.

"Oh yes. What's wrong Watson? Lovers' spat with the freak is it?", she tries for good humour. The look that John gave her showed that it wasn't the best thing to say. John oddly didn't try to shut her off or correct her regarding her teasing him and Holmes as a couple. Rather, he looked as if he would just pass out when she mentioned it.

"Donovan, I really do not have enough time. But please can I trust you?"

"Okay, okay calm down John. Wait, this isn't a prank or something right? If so, I am really not in a mood."

"No listen Sally! What I would tell you now, you may not believe me, but trust me when I say that I thought only you could be a good ally right now, given that you were the one to give me the warning on the day we met."

"John you are scaring me now. Just spill it out okay?"

John took a deep breath to calm himself and was trying to brace himself as he admitted, "I need protection against Sherlock."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for being late in updating the work. I was really busy with exams so please forgive me.

Sally stood still, thoroughly flabbergasted and unable to comprehend the words spoken out of Watson's mouth. A few seconds passed after which she blinked a couple of times to regain her composure.

"Wha..what do you mean John? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Sally, please. I do not have enough time to explain. All I can tell you is that Sherlock Holmes has lost his mind. I just need a hideout."

"John, tell me everything. I can't help you if you do not at least brief me about stuff." , Sgt. Sally Donovan was nothing if not competent as a police officer.

"Okay, hmm. Yeah, alright."

John narrated his entire predicament to Sally in the next 20 minutes, detailing about how Eurus and Sherlock tied him down and forcefully molested him despite his protestations. He also stated how Mycroft's henchmen were involved and how John fled Baker Street. He purposefully skipped the sexually humiliating parts and tried his best to report with a cold detatchment but failed miserably as he blushed hot red as well as stammered narrating the whole incident. After all, Dr. John H. Watson, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, being all naked and trussed up, getting fucked by two siblings is not something really to be proud of.

Sally noted everything down, pausing every once in a while to gape and hold her breath as she heard the whole story. It was a lot to take in and yes, she knew that Holmes was a psychopathic freak, but this was the limit. Also, the introduction of this sister character was, Sally loathed to admit it, interesting. It was hard to believe what John narrated but his eyes revealed all the truth Sally needed as a witness. There was fear, rage, humiliation and most of all,  _betrayal_ in his eyes. But she could not blame him. How much ever Sally despised Holmes, she knew Sherlock and John were best friends. Of course, things were a bit rough after John's wife died, but they were getting along. Well to look at the other side of the coin, it was not a big reveal to know that Sherlock had sexual feelings for his blogger but this threesome was a bit too...dramatic, to put it lightly. In fact, she was horrified at the actions which Holmes took to get John. Maybe it was the 'Holmesian' way of proposals but it was a crime, nonetheless. To be honest, she felt outraged and empathetic to John. The good doctor was a kind and affable bloke, after all. So after she was done patiently listening to what John had to say, she furiously declared,

"John, this is outrageous! Madness, I tell you! I am so sorry John, I did warn you, but even I couldn't know Holmes would stoop so low."

"I...I know"

"Come on, get up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To NSY. We need to file an FIR right now after which we will start the investigation."

John's eyes widened the second she stated that. He almost threw himself upon Sally when she got up from her couch. "What? No! Sally, I know half of NSY probably hates Sherlock, but Greg would never listen to us. Plus, Mycroft! You have no ideas how many contacts he has. Not to mention, Eurus. She could blow the whole place and I wouldn't put it past her. Oh God, I'm in deep shit."

John sighed and sat back on the couch, clearly frustrated with the mess currently at hand and put his head in his palms.

"Then what do we do John? Sit back here till the freak does something terrible?"

"No! no, just provide me some protection Sally. I think whatever this new obsession Sherlock has developed with me will fade away and things might go back...go back to normal."

"Seriously John?! After all this while, you still think things can go back to normal? Jesus."

"I'm sure its just a phase. Given time, things will settle. Don't misunderstand me. I bloody well want to teach that dickhead a lesson, and I bloody well will, but I don't want to him to get genuinely hurt. God, its hard to explain."

It was indeed too hard to explain. Despite what Sherlock did, John couldn't come to really hate him. He was too angry at him and wanted to land some heavy handed punches to his face but he still blamed Sherlock's sociopathic insecurities and emotional misconceptions (due to lack of emotional experience, no doubt) instead of Sherlock himself. If John sees all of this through Sherlock's point of view, he did love John, in a weird sort of way.  John loved Sherlock too, in some way. He was sure he could make Sherlock see reason. Yes, that was it. But then what? There was Mycroft and Eurus both to take care of.

"Then what do you want me to do John? For your protection, we need resources and that is something only the met can provide. I can't go beyond the law to help you, inspite of how much I want to help you."

"I know, I know. I just...you know what? Just leave it. I'll handle myself. I'm sorry to bother you. Just please don't state about this to anyone. It's just that I'm worried about Rosie and-"

"Rosie? You mean your daughter? Please Watson don't tell me they have her."

"Didn't you listen to what I narrated about the incident?"

"You told me? Oh, I'm sorry, I must be too shocked to register it. But, Christ! There is an infant life at take! We need to report now!"

"We can't Sally! I am sure they would use Rosie against me and I can't risk her life. The yard might ruin it all. Ruin. Ruin it all." By the end of the sentence, John recoiled in himself, too zoned out to realise he was on the verge of crying while blabbering to himself.

"Relax, calm down John. Let me think alright?" Sally stood up to pace along the length of room. She had to fix it. Sally Donovan was a woman of substance and justice. John almost lost is freedom and dignity. She couldn't let Watson lose his daughter as well. If NSY was out of question, there had to be another way. She paced a little bit more and then an idea struck her mind.

"John, of course, you are free to stay at my place till we find a more permanent solution. As for the Holmeses, I think I have plan."

* * *

It took a few minutes for Sherlock and Eurus to reach the destination.  As soon as they reached the pavement where they last saw their John on the camera footage, the car skidded to a stop and both of the siblings hurried out of the vehicle. Obviously, they found no John there but the duo started searching for clues in the area. They looked around the place, searched for hideout locations in the area, looked for some familiar faces, but to no avail. Eurus was looking in an alleyway down the street and Sherlock was looking around when the latter found a piece of cloth with blood covering the surface.

"Eurus! Look, it is John's. The trousers must have got stuck up her on this protruding wire and- oh, OH! Oh of course. How can we be so stupid?" , Sherlock's entire face lit up like it was Christmas.

"Hmm, yes its John's. Our John's. But Sherlock, it still doesn't show anything. The blood can be used to calculate the time but we already know it."

"Seriously sister, you are letting rage cloud your mind, and you tell me I've lost my edge."

"Get to the point."

Sherlock smirked as he begin his all famous monologue of deductions. 

"Look. The cloth from the trousers had been torn around the knee area, as can be seen by the raggedness and stretch capacity of the cloth. Now see here, the wire has been protruding at a height of 18 inches. Thus, an average man should get his shin get stuck up here. Even if you consider John's short height, the maximum length must be his lower portion of the knee as the mid length is usually at thirty point five percent of a person's height. But no, John stuck at his upper knee, thus what does it indicate? John had been limping! and of course he is limping. He was intensely shagged and claimed by me, thus leaving him sore. How could I not see it earlier?"

"Oh I see it now too. If he limped all his way, his walking speed must have slowed down considerably. He has not been found on the cameras post this sighting, thus he is in a five kilometer radius from here as Mycroft doesn't have access to the cameras in the locality. He could have been fast moving and dodging the cameras elsewhere, but he is limping, so he can't have avoided it unless there are safe spots. Hence, we need to find trails in camera hiding spots. So tell me brother mine, who lives in a five kilometer radius, who is familiar to John, and falls in the track of all the safe spots?" Eurus Holmes was a genius as well, hence she deduced correctly too with no further explanation needed of any sort. 

"No, he can't have."

"Oh, but he did. Pull the car out now!"

"Oh John, what have you done? Get in the car Eurus!"

John underestimated them. They deduced Donovan's involvement, albeit a bit late by the detective's standards. Donovan would have to pay though. Sherlock had no proof but he was quite sure that Donovan must have offered help to John, quite happily. This was unacceptable. If she thought she could withhold John like that from Sherlock, she was wrong. So very wrong. John was theirs and no one messed with what was theirs. 

Eurus had already made plans in her mind about how she was going to torture the sergeant. Perhaps, it would set a good example in front of John about what would happen if he tries to run away from them. Their John was such a sweetheart, he probably would be highly upset and guilty of another's death because of him. But he would know. Know the extent of their devotion to John. Eurus Holmes could kill for John and that is what she would do. Sherlock would have to agree to it, or he could very well sod off. Donovan's death and then a thorough fucking with dear John would be on her immediate to-do list. Of course, then there will be a detailed talk with John enlisting is role as a lover in their life, consequences of going rogue, Rosie and others. Eurus coveted John and despite what the dear blonde's wishes were, she wanted him. Consent was an issue for Sherlock, not for her.  It was so easy to derail Sherlock's chain of thoughts and use his feelings for John to make him an ally.

Yes, as almost everyone who knew Eurus was aware, she was capable of enslaving minds and she did the same with Sherlock. The detective was awaiting John to move on and then propose, which soon or later, John would have accepted. Mesmerized as he was, with her brother. That would have meant Eurus wouldn't have had John as hers then. She had to enter their life before it was too late and she lost John completely. Now that Sherlock didn't realise that things could have been consensual between him and John, his mind was manipulated by Eurus into believing that the only way to have John was by force. This, not only helped to create friction between the two former friends, but also brought Eurus closer to her John.

Eurus was smirking all the way in the car as they neared Donovan's house.

* * *

 

"Quick John. Here is the printed ticket and my spare phone. I have formatted it and it includes only my number. I am sure Sherlock and gang can reach here any moment."

"Thank you Sally. Thank you so much I owe you a lot."

"Don't mention it. I am always up to help people. And you are a special specimen Watson. Just call me when you reach the safe house okay?"

"Yes."

"Also, you remember how the plan goes right?"

"Yes Sally. I know. But it is too risky. I am so sorry to put you in harm's way like that."

"John. Everything will be fine, I promise."

John gave her a warm hug, which spoke how grateful he was. "Thank you."

"Now go John, before I change my mind."

John chucked lightly before opening the back door, waving at Sally one last time and disappearing into the streets.

It was fifteen more minutes before a black sedan pulled over the kerb outside Donovan's house and two black haired mad geniuses picked the door lock and barged into her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again guys! I have been going through some health issues for a while and could not update. But I'm sure you lovelies understand. I promise I would update the next chapter in the next week. And thank you for sticking up with this story! I love you all so much!

_"Where_ is he?" Oh, the look of pure anger on Sherlock's face almost made Sally jump out of terror. Years of exposure to his abrasive behaviour out on the crime scenes however,made her recover quickly.

"The fuck Holmes? What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my house?"

"Oh, you precisely know what I am doing here. Now tell me, where.is.he?"

"Who?" She went for being the ever oblivious type, partially to give herself some time and partially to get on Sherlock's nerves. She was going to take whatever she could. "And who's this woman? New assistant, is she?"

"You-", Sherlock was at the end of his patience, but Eurus beat him to it.

"Sgt. Donovan, wasting our time with this senseless conversation is not in your best interest. Tell us where you have instructed John to go or else we will find it out our way.", the female Holmes appeared as calm as a summer sea, save for the fact that there was a hurricane gleaming in her eyes underneath all the impassiveness, threatening to destroy whatever came in it's way. Sally was sure of it. Still, she was a woman of her word, and if everything went according to her plan, she might save both her and John's arses  - her's metaphorically, and John's literally. The stupid joke brought a faint tug at her lips but she internally cursed herself for it and apologised as if John were present at the moment.

"Fine, not gonna lie.", she placed both hands in front of her, palms upward, placatingly. "Lying won't help me anyway...seeing our genius detective is here, you probably would find it out by how my hair is styled or some shit like that, isn't it freak?"

It was sudden, so it took a moment for Sally to realise how Eurus had charged towards her and pulled her curly hair in an iron grip, effectively ruining Donovan's ponytail which had taken at least ten minutes to settle.  _Funny time to think about hairdressing girl!_ As the mad woman pulled at her hair, the sergeant tried to kick her at the shin of her right leg and her hands started to scratch the the hand gripping her hair. Eurus was quick in blocking the kick though and the scratches at her was having naught effect. The actions, rather aggravated her and Eurus forcefully pulled her hair further, forcing Sally's head upwards.

"WHERE IS JOHN WATSON?!", She-Holmes painfully shrieked in her right ear, making her flinch and shout aggressively.

"I don't know! He came to me and I tried to calm him down but he left before I could make any sense of it."

Sherlock came into his line of sight and his eyes were shooting daggers at her. He was seething.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not! Ahhh! Holmes tell your sister to bloody get off of me!"

"Now who told you she's my sister?", Sherlock was still seething but his mouth turned in a weird sort of a smirk. "I never told you, and you were asking her identity not more than six minutes ago. Five minutes and forty two seconds to be precise."

 _Oh fuck. Right._ "I-I"

"Eurus, there's no use of asking her. She won't give a straightforward answer. Besides, I have a feeling some people are up to visit this house. Let's go."

"You're not wrong. Besides, if not an informant, Donovan can be a good bait and we can always use additional baits."

No, this wasn't good. This wasn't how John and she planned. This was ahead of the schedule.

"No wait! I'll tell you everything...let's sit down first yeah?"

This made the siblings turn their heads but both of them scoffed as though this was the most ridiculous idea.

"Too late for it now, detective sergeant." was all Sherlock commented before she felt a twinge of pain at the back of her head, most probably the butt of a gun, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

John was tired. It had taken him a good part of an hour to reach the underground train station, trying to dodge all of the CCTV cameras looming above the streets. He pondered upon his recent situation sitting inside the train he had boarded at Regent's Park Station heading towards Paddington. God bless Sally for the Oyster Card. Speaking of Sally, he was really concerned for her and felt guilty to put her in harm's way but he just couldn't help it. To be honest, fleeing london was so easy right now- with all his stealth skills developed during his army days as well as working on cases and chasing off mad criminals. Only if there wasn't this one problem. With Rosie in the hands of the Holmeses, it was as if John was held of an invisible leash which stopped him from escaping. He would never have thought that Sherlock could do this. Rosie was so fond of his _Uncle_ Sherlock and John had thought it was very visibly reciprocated. The thought of him hurting his daughter was too painful to think about. Still, his subconscious kept hitting him with ideas that Eurus had somehow possessed Sherlock. The soft corner he had for his best friend just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to stifle those feelings. 

Once he reached his destination, he walked straight to The Beverly House hotel just a couple of minutes away. Donovan had given him the check-in tickets to the place and the manager here owed her a favour which he returned by promising that he wouldn't record John Watson's stay in their registers. John would have been amused at the fact that this straightforward woman also kept people in debts, if he didn't already have so much on his plate.

The rest of the after was rather uneventful, in an anti-climactic way. Once John keyed into his room, he threw himself on the bed with his face down. He didn't even realise when he drifted off to sleep- this was the level of his exhaustion. He woke up after a few hours to look at the clock hanging above the TV set reading 4:18 PM. He was never one to sleep when he was tensed but the sex ( _rape_ , his mind supplied) and the partially ingested drugs Sherlock had given him must have made him sleep once the adrenaline and worn off. He washed his face, sat at the edge of the bed and started thinking about the next phase of his plan. John along with Donovan had decided to stay hidden in the hotel until Rosie was extracted. They were sure that Sherlock and Eurus would visit Sally sooner or later, and she would have her MET police team already in their positions to capture them. Once they were captured, they would have no option but to hand Rosie back. John had argued it wouldn't be so easy, especially with genius minds and Mycroft as their assets but she had ensured him that things would be under control. He was still doubtful but having no other way, he agreed. To placate himself, he told himself that the worst that could happen was Sherlock and Eurus not opening their mouths and being freed by their elder brother. Sally wouldn't be hurt with the police team in place and John obviously wasn't worth _that_ much to the Holmes duo to hurt a sergeant, was he?  

John heaved an audible sigh and removed the mobile Sally had given him from his bag. He had it on silent and so did not realise until now that he had 3 missed calls and 1 text message from Sally, all sent around an hour ago within a time window of 15 minutes. His stomach tickled in a very weird sort of way and his hand trembled while opening the text. He wished so desperately for it to be a good news such as Rosie being rescued but he also prepared for the worst where Sherlock and his mad sister somehow got away. But it was just too early for them to find out about Sally's involvement, so maybe she just wanted to confirm that John reached the hotel safely? He realised there was no point in speculating and finally, opening the message.

Well, opening it did make him learn a handful number of things. For one, he was really really under-prepared for the worst, two, he was a complete dickhead to involve someone else and three, he grossly underestimated the Holmeses. When he thought more shit couldn't happen, the universe proved him wrong quite spectacularly.

The message read:  _Love playing games, pretty boy?  We do too. Come out and play dear John. Play with us and save them. One thing's sure though, you're mine whether they live or not- EH. PS- We love you and miss you._

 _Them_. Oh god.

So it was Rosie and Sally both captured and it was all his fault. He knew, bloody well knew the plan was doomed and his life was doomed, but no. He had to fuck everything up and now two lives in danger. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have escaped. He should've waited enough to gain their trust and then fled with Rosie. But didn't they already abduct Rosie whilst they were under the impression that John was under drug induced sleep? Maybe they had planned on getting rid of her anyway. Christ. Panic was not helping him right then but what was he to do? He would never risk another life now- already knowing its vain. _Right._ So he did the only thing he could think would help. With a heavy heart-

-he called back on Sally's number.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins...

The ringing on the phone matched the rhythm with John’s heart as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up the call. After a few seconds, some one did pick up the call.

“Hello?”

“Well, hello darling.”, it was Eurus. “It’s so good to hear your voice, seems like it has been ages.” The voice sounded too cheerful which only made John more peeved than anything.

“Leave Sally Donovan alone.”

“Oh? And why would that be? You sound too concerned though. Are you concerned? One might ask what she is to you. But of course, every life matters for you, doesn’t it? Oh John, just another one of the things that make you so delectable. Your moral high ground.”, she sighed.

“Just..just cut the crap alright? And I mean it. Leave Donovan alone. And Rosie? I want her back safe and sound. Do you understand?”, John could hardly contain the rage boiling inside his very soul.

“You can be so thick sometimes, dear. Fine. You want to know what I want? Well, you to be mine forever is what I want but seeing that you are so beautifully stoic, I’ll cut you some slack. I want you to play a game with us.”

“What..what kind of game?”, John licked his lips as he waited for the ball to drop.

“Hmm…let’s see. As you already know, the wager in this game is the lives of Miss Donovan and your lovely daughter Rosie. She _is_ really pretty. She has your eyes, you know? But her nose and lips resemble so much like your dead wife that I just sometimes feel like throt-“

“NO! You will do no such thing, you sick bitch! If you so much as pluck her hair, it will be your neck that would be throttled. You understand?!”

“Now, now John, I do love your angry young man demeanour, but some manners would be appreciated. Oh, I do have some creative ways to teach you a lesson or two.” I even have bought a fully customized cock cage, my sweet. It has diamonds on it.”, she said in a sultry voice which made his ears bleed.

John opened his mouth to speak something when he heard some disturbance on the other end and then he heard the baritone , the same one which used to cause butterflies in his stomach when used to deduce someone.

“John? How are you John? Please come back.” He almost sounded apologetic, but John wouldn’t fall into the trap. _No, not happening_.

“Sherlock. Oh yeah, I really want to come back. For one, to take Rosie with me and second to punch you hard in your face. Besides, don’t you want to first play the sick game of yours?”

“John I…” He started but then the cold unrelenting voice was back. “Quite right. You see, there are going to be three levels to this game. At the end of each one, you get to save one life.”

“Three? But there are only two-”

“Veronica Thompson. Rings a bell?”

“Veronica. No, Sherlock, you wouldn’t, no. She doesn’t even know anything about this! You wouldn’t murder an innocent woman in cold blood.”

“Innocent? Really John? She perfectly knew that you lived with me and yet she had the guts to pursue you which is UNACCEPTABLE.”

Sherlock sounded as if he had a seething resentment towards the poor woman. Veronica was a nice and pretty lady. John had enjoyed every time they had met and she seemed to understand his lifestyle. She respected that he was sometimes busy with sleuth work, and even avidly listened to some of the stories. She was a fan of his blog, she said. If things would have been normal, maybe John would have married her someday. But when was his life ever _normal_?

“For fucks sake, all that was between you and me was friendship, a close one, but friendship nonetheless. And how did you..no screw it. Mycroft probably pulled a file on her, didn’t he?”

“Clever as always, John.”, he said in his smug voice.

“Why Veronica?”

“Do I need to state the obvious? You are mine John. No one touches what is mine.”

There were so many things wrong with the statement and the fact that Sherlock’s sister said the exact same thing a couple of minutes ago made him almost laugh. Well, there was really no use of telling that to these mad people, and he desperately needed to save the three hostages, he frankly didn’t have time to argue any further. _Best get on with it._

“Would you explain just how do I extract them out of your filthy hands?”

“Yes, Now look -”

“Hey, honey I’m back. I know, Sherlock can be so tedious sometimes. Sooo let’s get to the game. Oh my god, we are so going to enjoy ourselves!”

John couldn’t help but notice that Eurus’ articulation of words had strong undertones from none other than Jim Moriarty. So much that it seemed like she was Eurus _Moriarty_ and not Eurus Holmes. He wondered just how much time they must have spent together for her to imbibe his speaking style and thought process.

“Three levels, three hostages. Veronica Thompson, Sally Donovan and Rosamund Watson, in that order. Now my pretty boy, I know you are far more intelligent than you let on, so I won’t make this entire thing _that_ easy on you. I’ll text you the clue which will get you started.”

“Alright..and what is the proof that you will not, I don’t know, try to kidnap me in the middle of all this?”

“Johnny, that is more like Mycroft’s style, not mine. Besides, I do want to enjoy the thrill of the chase. What is earned with hard labour is eaten in pleasure.”

John deliberately ignored the last part.

“Fine, what exactly am I to do with this clue?”

“Oh, you will understand. Let’s set some ground rules though. Wouldn’t want you to make a blunder even before you get started. You are not to speak about this game with anyone. You are also not to mention about me or Sherlock in involvement with any of the disappearances nor about how you are our lover John.”

“I am NOT your lover.”

“Oh, but you will be, soon, love.  Anyway, you can take help of the Scotland Yard in this game of ours, specifically Gregory Lestrade and his team ONLY.  Don’t try to trick us in any way though, you know it won’t work. You wouldn’t want little bits and pieces of our three sweet girls, would you? So that’s it for now. I hope to hear from you soon baby, Good luck.

“But what if- Hello?”

The phone was cut.

He growled in frustration and was about to throw his phone when it went off.

One new text message:

_As I was going by Charing Cross,_

_I saw a black man upon a black horse;_

_They told me it was King Charles the First-_

_Oh dear, my heart was ready to burst._

_-_

_30 hours, love._

_-EH_

* * *

 


End file.
